Sailor Mars VS Donkey Kong
by AmericanPrincess88
Summary: Ray and Rini are on a wonderful camping trip when Donkey Kong comes around and scars Ray half to death. What Happens? Find out in Sailor Mars VS Donkey Kong.


Caroline Hess 10-1-03  
  
Final Copy Essay Mrs. Knaak  
  
Once there was a very evil ladybug. She was married to a kind and loving husband. This ladybug's name was Rose Back. Her parents should have named her Thorny Back instead.  
One day Red Back (Rose Back's husband) went to visit his best friend Speedy Bug. A couple of hours later Rose Back came to get Red Back for dinner. Rose Back was a bout to knock on Speedy Bug's door when she spotted Speedy Bug's cornhusk. The cornhusk had been given to Speedy Bug by his father right before he died. "I bet that old corn husk would make my corn stew taste just right" Rose Back thought a loud. Rose Back decided she would ask Seedy Bug if she could have it.  
Then it occurred to Rose Back. "Speedy Bug isn't just going to give me his most sacred and prized possession," she said to herself. Rose Back decided she'd have to steal it.  
She crept in as silently as she possibly could. She managed to sneak the cornhusk into her shell while Red Back and Speedy bug were looking at Speedy Bug's old photo album.  
Finally a couple of minutes after Red Back went home to have dinner Speedy Bug noticed that his husk was gone. At first all Speedy Bug could do was stare at the empty spot in horror then he came to his senses, and went crazy. He called red back to come and look for the cornhusk. They searched upstairs, downstairs, inside, outside everywhere.  
When Red Back came home looking very worried Rose Back asked in her sweetest Ladybug voice "What's the matter my love." "Speedy Bug's corn husk has gone missing," said Red Back. "That is to bad," replied Rose Back still using her sweet voice, " I hope you find it." With those words said Rose Back left the kitchen smiling.  
The next morning Rose Back woke up and noticed that she had a very interesting, but stylish black spot on the middle of her shell. On her nightstand was a note from the prettiest, smartest, and greatest goddess of all Flying Flower. The note said:  
Dear Rose Back,  
You have been a naughty ladybug. For every bad deed you do I will give you a spot(s). Be good and I will not have to give you any more spots.  
Love,  
Flying Flower P.S. Red Thorn gave your husband a spot as well just to annoy me. "ROSE BACK!!! EXPLAIN THIS HIDEOUS BLACK SPOT ON MY BACK NOW!!" screamed an angry Red Back.  
  
"Oh the goddess Red Thorn gave you that spot," replied Rose Back.  
  
"Right," responded Red Back "Where's the proof?"  
  
"Right here Flying Flower even wrote me a letter explaining the spots," said Rose Back handing Red Back the letter. "What crazy stunt are you trying to pull now Rose Back?" asked an annoyed Red Back. "Nothing," said Rose Back. All of a sudden Rose Back realized the not had vanished.  
Later that morning Rose Back went to apologize to Speedy Bug and explain herself. She never had the chance as soon as she got there Speedy bug said to her "I got the letter from Flying Flower explaining what happened to my corn husk and frankly I am disappointed Rose Back," said Speedy Bug. Just as Rose Back was about to say she was super sorry Speedy Bug continued "I knew you were low Rose Back, but I didn't think you one were capable of stealing or two would steal but I was."  
WHAM!!! Rose back hit Speedy Bug with a twig. Just as Speedy Bug was getting up WHAM!!! Rose Back hit him, Speedy Bug, again.  
The next morning Rose Back had nine more spots, and not only that Flying Flower was standing in the room frowning at Rose Back. "Rose Back you have disappointed us, and proved yourself not worthy enough to walk on this earth, so as punishment you shall not live on this earth," said Flying Flower. With one wave of her finger both Rose Back and Flying Flower disappeared.  
Two years later Red Back remarried ladybug that was just as kind and loving as him. They had 100 children not one of them was born without at least one spot on there back, and that is how it has been ever since. 


End file.
